paralelworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Orochi
Orochi or Orochi of the Nine Headed Yamata (ナイン双頭Yamataのオロチ, Nain sōtō Yamata no orochi) was a famed warrior from the Elder Gods, partially coming from the Hellish side. Background Orochi was at first a young man whom was afraid of the fight. He was mostly calm and, due to the desease his father had, he was well caring for him. He eventually started to study medical jutsus, creating potions and controling viral points of the body. One day, he camed back from home and, seeing his father breaking down, Orochi attempted to heal him. With the luck on his side, he saved his own father, and was well complimented by the University of Mecha City due to his miracle. Eventually he was well known as Orochi '"The Healer'". At one point, he created several healing jutsus, and his power was well known. No one feared him, alas, loved him. One week later, war was being settled, with the Mastz clan getting a hold grudge against the Olspar Clan. Orochi's medical lab was among the casualities of that day. With nothing more to hold, the city started to forget Orochi name, and love was no more with him. Because of this, Orochi developed hatred for all humans because of their selfishness. At one point, he started to live with the snakes, becoming one of them, until he found the Temple of the Nine and trained 99 years with Yamata, the legendary Snake of 9 heads. Last reports of him where attatched at the third great war, where Orochi killed more than 999 soldiers: all of those who where at the war. In ways, he battled against DLine and tied up with him. He died with more than 999 years, due to a desease he was holding for much long. Personality At first, Orochi was well known for being a compassive person, a human who cared for everyone. He was so caring that he standed by the side of his father all the time, even if he knew there was nothing he could do. He was also charmfull, enough to have a lab for himself at Mecha City. After the loss of the lab, and after everyone turned the back at him, he developed a grudge against mankind, vowing to target them with his hatred. He developed a relationship with Yamata, whom he considers his only comrade. He also becamed more furious when he encountered humans around. Appearence Orochi weared a kimono with snake paterns. Even when he had not met Yamata, he always liked snakes. He weared nothing but his kimono, wich is glued to his body. After meeting Yamata, his skin becamed more reptilian, as well his tounge and eyes, wich gained a snake theme. After his resurrection, he wears now a cloack, tapping the kimono. His eyes are now black colored, however it has the reptilian mark on it. Abilities Orochi is a rated S-Rank Warrior, praised by the way of puting his opponents down to the ground withouth even trying or sweating. Orochi has an incredible swordmanship skill, and his Nodachi is praised as the "Longest Blade of all Tiny Blades", due to the cuts inside of the body being small , but the size of the sword being so large. Because he was known due to his peacefull use combined with the strenght of his own sword itself, he is feared in and out of the battlefield. Few dare to oppose at him. Another trait of his abilities is his own eyes. They remark snake-like eyes, wich he uses them to impose fear at his opponents. Stein, a medical leader from the Eliva Kingdom, and one of Domingo's allies, claimed that if one looks deeper into Orochi's own eyes, the latter will put his opponent into an eternal sleep. Hence, few dare to look at him while fighting. Stein also claimed that only those with powerfull vision and ilusion power raised above the normal could superate his eyes: Andre,Domingos, Royal and Sergio are few of them. Nature Transformation Earth Release Being a Doton user himself, orochi can use the earth element in battle. Many claimed that Orochi was the creator of Earth Release: Shackles of Despair, while others claim the contrary. Despite this mith, Orochi is well known not only for arresting enemies into the deeper soil, but also for draining their own vitality once they land a feet near him. Mercury Release While this was considered a mith among the world itself, Orochi was one of the few who had the Mercury skill within him. This grants Orochi an poisonous breath that he uses combined with his snake-like traits. It is used mostly for his Orochi's Yamata Breath Technique, wich allows him to poisoning an opponent and, at the same time, absorbing his own heatlh.